The size and/or shape of some types of watercraft can make them awkward to handle and transport when they are not in use. Accordingly, such watercraft can be equipped with some type of handle or handhold to better facilitate handling and transportation. Depending upon the nature of the construction of the watercraft however, the manufacturing of such handles or handholds can be problematic.
For example, some types of watercraft, such as paddleboards and kayaks, for example, have a blow molded construction. The blow molded construction may be desirable because it produces a light and strong structure. However, some blow-molding processes are unable to create an undercut configuration that a user can readily grasp and hold. Instead, the blow-molding process may only form a recess or indentation that lacks an undercut for a user to grip.
Thus, while a blow-molding process can form a grip that a user can grasp in an attempt to handle and transport the watercraft, that grip is not particularly effective. Moreover, the effectiveness of the grip is likely to be reduced further when the watercraft is wet since the grip can tend to slip out of the hand of the user. This undesirable result is particularly likely where the watercraft is relatively heavy and/or has an unwieldy shape.
Accordingly, what is needed is a grip that includes an undercut structure that can enable a user to readily grasp and hold the watercraft, or other structure, where the grip is employed. The grip may be particularly useful when employed in connection with blow-molded or other structures where formation of an undercut is difficult, or impossible.